


i wanna destroya your ass

by levi_brand_jeans



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Frerard smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans
Summary: i mean,,,, it’s freard smut
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	i wanna destroya your ass

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THEY HAVE FAMILIES I RESPECT THAT
> 
> i just like gay shit and wanted to write some ok

gerard clicked his ink pen. the repetitive clicks distracted him from the hot boy across from him. frank iero, his crush and best friend. also his band mate. he had just gotten a haircut, a really good one too. it framed his face perfectly and made his pale skin glow. he must have done some contouring too, his cheekbones seemed to stand out more. he tuned his guitar, plucking the strings one by one. the way he hit his lip when he tuned his guitar was enough to make gerard lose his train of thought. the way his eyes sparkled when the note perfectly played. his arms in that shirt, oh shit. gerard stopped clicking his pen as he noticed the bulge in his pants. he couldn’t resist, what with the beautiful boy in front of him, and stuck his hand down his jeans, causing his face to flush red as he began giving himself a handjob. “why’d ya stop with the pen? it was a nice background noise?” gerard looked up, getting his hand off his dick and crossing his legs. “oh, ah, no reason. just needed a rest for my thumb.” gerard saw frank’s face, and felt his dick grow against his leg. “gee, can i ask you something?” “uh, sure, why?” frank set down the guitar and straightened his posture. frank saw gerard’s hazel eyes, glosses over with curiosity. his bright red hair, concealing his forehead and hitting right at his cheekbones. gerard rubbed his neck, revealing the neck frank wished he could leave little marks on. “gerard, you know DESTROYA?” gerard was shocked. “our song? duh.” “those moans make me hella horny. think you could show me what you can do?” frank felt a boner coming on. gerard smiled. this was what he wanted. he gave up trying to hide his boner and ran to his room. once frank came in, he ran his hands through his red hair and couldn’t wait to begin. he took his shirt off and threw it to the floor as frank sat on him and started kissing his neck. gerard felt his breath change as frank started sucking on his neck. after a while of sucking, he released his lips from his neck and started leaving another mark on his neck. “f-frank.. ahhh…..” gerard smiled as he let the moan pass his lips. frank seemed content with his marks on gerards neck and began taking off his own clothes. “take off your pants, gee. i cant suck that dick through jeans!” frank had a smirk on his face as he got on his knees. gerard took off his pants like frank said and let him start. “damn gee! i coulda made you cum just by sucking that pretty neck of yours one more time.” gerard chuckled as frank almost instantaneously started sucking his dick. gerard smiled and moaned as frank licked his dick and sucked on it like a lollipop. “f-frank.. frank i’m cumming!” gerard moaned as he came down frank’s throat, causing the man to smile and wipe his mouth on his bedsheets. “ready for this gerard?” frank asked as he reached for lube on the dresser and putting the liquid on his fingers. gerard moaned as frank inserted his first two fingers. “i-i don’t know. depends on that cock size daddy. oh god i shouldn’t have said daddy.” “yeah. that’s a turnoff man.” he put on lube and told his fuck buddy to bend over. “i wanna destroya ass with my dick.” frank put his cock up gerard. “ahh!! frank you son of a bitch.” gerard tried to talk through the moans but it was too much. it felt so much better than when he fucked himself frank was moaning as he fucked the singer. frank’s eyeliner washed off as he sweat, making him look like a demented raccoon. gerard felt his hair stick to his forehead, sweating pink sweat since he had freshly dyed hair. “frank!” gerard moaned, gripping the pillows. “frank i’m cumming again!!” with a loud moan he came on the bed. feeling frank cum inside him. “ah. gerard, thanks for that.” “yeah. no problem.” 


End file.
